Sometimes, Silence Means Everything
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: Emma has had a crush on Regina for years, will having to tutor the school's biggest bitch finally bring Emma's feelings to the surface.


Emma watched Regina walk down the school's halls and she pressed her small frame between a break in the lockers. She'd been crushing on the brunette since she first saw her, and Regina still had no idea who she was. Emma may of been the school's nerd, but when it came to everything involving Regina, her mind went blank.

Regina was being followed by her cheer-leading friends, and she looked _pissed_ , Emma took a breath of relief when they all walked past her and she held her folders tighter against her chest, sliding down the wall to the floor, looking down at her phone, she saw a picture of a group of her friends, but in the background, she saw Regina, that's why she set it as her screen. Of course, no one else knew that. No one even knew she was gay.

The Public Announcement System chimed and Emma looked down at her phone as a video popped up on her screen, Principal Gold infront of the Camera, leaning heavily on his cane. " _Could Regina Mills and Emma Swan please come to the front office. That is all, everyone else get back to class_."

The screen went blank and Emma stood slowly and stepped out of between the lockers, looking down the hall, she saw Regina looking confused at her phone before looking around, Emma quickly walked the other way, heading the long way to the office, just as she heard Regina yell out. "Who The Fuck Is Emma Swan?"

Emma sighed and kept her head down, walking faster to the office, hoping to beat Regina there and not have to interact with her.

* * *

"I have to what?" Regina yelled and Emma looked up as the office door slammed open and she quickly sat up straighter. "You're Emma Swan?" Regina glared at her.

Emma swallowed and nodded quickly, her heart-rate picking her up, Regina was talking to her, but there was one problem, Emma was mute, she has been for a few years since her mother died when she was ten, she hadn't spoken a word, ever, so when Regina stared at her like she was a retard, Emma pulled a note-pad from her bag and flipped to the first page. She showed it to Regina and smiled nervously as Regina read it out loud. " _Can't talk, Sorry to be an inconvenience._ "

"Oh, That's just great." Regina sighed, putting her forehead against her hand, shaking her head before turning to face Gold. "You want me to have a tutor, but also one that can't even speak? How do you expect her to actually teach me something if I can't even hear her when she tried to tell me something." Regina huffed.

"Miss Mills, Just give her a chance, she'd the smartest student in this school, and unless you want to fail and loose your position as head cheerleader, and repeat the year-" Regina put her hand up signalling the principal to stop talking.

"I get it," Regina sighed and pointed at Emma. "If you tell _anyone_ **that I'm failing.." Regina growled.**

Emma just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, pointing out how flawed that sentence was.

"Oh.. You know what I mean." She frowned and grabbed Emma's notebook and pen, writing down her address, and number. "Meet me at my home at five this afternoon, if you're late, there'll be hell to pay, got it? And if you can't make it, at least text me so I'm not stuck waiting." She didn't wait for Emma to do anything before walking off.

* * *

After texting her father telling him that she had to tutor someone, Emma finished her homework and left her room, scooping her bag up, she grabbed a packet of cookies, shoving them in her bag along with a few cans of Coke, she sighed, her father was barely ever home, the only time she ever saw him was just as she was leaving for school and just as she was about to head to bed.

Grabbing her car keys, she grabbed her jacket just in case the weather were to change like the forecast said it would, she locked up the apartment behind her and went down to her yellow bug, unlocking it, she put her bag on the passenger seat, checking her phone, she realized it was only four-thirty and she unlocked the device before pulling up Regina's contact information that she added as soon as Regina had left her alone in the office.

 **Unknown** _\- Regina, it's Emma, is it okay if I come over now? I've got nothing else to do, but if you're busy, I can wait until 5._

* * *

Regina picked up her phone as it chimed and she sighed, stepping off her boyfriends lap, fixing her skirt and hair up. "You need to go, Daniel, I have to go home," She frowned and watched as Daniel fixed himself up and tucked himself back into his pants.

"Fine, but you owe me, Regina." Daniel said as he zipped his jeans up and leaned down, kissing her. "I'll come over tonight, at seven, leave your window open, got it?"

Regina nodded and grabbed her bag and looked at her phone as she left Daniels house, messaging Emma back before saving the number to her phone.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the hood of her bug at the park, strumming the chords of her guitar as she listened to her ipod, that was connected to the car stereo, playing in time with the song, her phone chimed and she jumped, checking slightly at the loud beep.

 **Regina-** _Can you come pick me up? I'm just on the other side of town by the stables._

* * *

 **Swan-** _Be there in five, send the address through._

* * *

Regina unlocked the house and gestured for Emma to go in first. "Head upstairs, my room has the black door, I'll be up in a few minutes, I just have to see if my father is home."

Emma nodded and went to the stairs, if she did have her voice, she's sure she'd be speechless by how amazing the home was. She looked down at the doors as she came to the top of the stairs and she frowned, not seeing any black door until she looked up, seeing another small series of steps and a black door at the top of them, she saw Regina's name written down it in chalk and a box of chalk dangling by some string above the door.

 _Chalkboard paint, that's cute._ Emma smiled to herself and went to open the door but discovered it was locked, pulling a hair pin from her hair, she picked the lock and made her way in, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"So, you pick locks? Nice trick." Regina said from behind her and Emma turned quickly, almost dropping her folder. "Don't look so stunned, I didn't realize I locked it when I left this morning, and my keys are on my car keys, Mother took my car from me, and only gave me the house key, so, luckily you were able to get the door open." Regina shrugged and flicked the light on.

Emma placed her bag on the ground by the foot of the bed and smiled at Regina. " _Shall we start?_ " she wrote on her pad before showing it to Regina.

"Right, of course, you really think that you can help me pass English Lit, Science _and_ Calculus?" Regina asked hesitantly.

Emma pulled a few text books from her bag and nodded, sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, holding her pad up after writing on it. " _I'm in your year but I'm also a year younger then you, I skipped ahead. If I don't help you pass, I'll repeat the grade with you._ "

"You'd put your life on hold just to help me with my schooling?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Emma blushed a little and nodded, patting the edge of the bed before opening the Calculus text book.

Regina sighed and sat on the bed after grabbing all her work.

* * *

 _ **~Three months later~**_

Emma and Regina had grown close after studying together every day after school, Regina had only ever heard Emma laugh once, it was soft, but it made her heart flutter.

Today was a the day she found out if she'd be repeating or not and her heart was in her throat, texting Emma, she waited impatiently.

* * *

Emma woke to the beeping of her phone, and she rolled over, grunting a little as she reached for her phone.

 **Gina :* -** _Where the hell are you, Emma? I need you for last minute study, you promised!_

Emma looked at the time and she fought going back to sleep just to reply to Regina.

* * *

Regina jumped as her phone pinged and her jaw dropped.

 **Swan(; -** _So Sorry, I've been really sick since late last night, you have this under control, I believe you can do it. You don't even need me for this. You're smarter then I am right now. Let me know if I'm repeating the year or not ;) Have a good day, beautiful!_

* * *

They'd fallen into a flirty friendship over the last month and a half of being around each-other so much, and Emma was just glad that Regina finally noticed her, but she couldn't control the way she felt anymore, she had to tell Regina, but right now, she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

Dropping her phone somewhere on the bed beside her, she fell back into a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Regina's heart was racing, she'd slowly started to develop feelings for Emma over the time they were together, she'd even dumped Daniel because of it, her crush was quickly growing, but right now wasn't the time to think about it, she had a final exam to complete.

* * *

Emma woke to banging on her bedroom door and her father calling out to her, getting up, she took the few steps to the door and pulled it open, as soon as it was opened she turned quickly and ran to the bedroom that was attached to her room and dropped to her knee's infront of the toilet, pushing her hair back just in time for her to start throwing up.

It hurt because she'd not eaten or drank anything all day so it just felt like she was trying to swallow a doughnut bite without having chewed it.

"Emma, you have someone downstairs for you, shall I send them up?" Her father asked.

Emma lifted her head slightly but held up a thumb and dropped her head back down, throwing up some more.

"She's in the bathroom, but you can wait on her bed." Emma heard her father say before she heard her bedroom door shut once more.

"Oh, Emma, are you okay?" Regina said softly and pulled Emma's hair up into a bun grabbing a glass from the sink, filling it with water. "Here, sip this when you feel like you're done with yawning in technicolor, okay?" Regina smiled, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing Emma's back. "Can I get you anything?"

Emma looked up at her and blinked a few times in confusion, wondering if this was a dream. "Oh, a notepad." Regina pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up the notes, handing the phone to Emma.

Emma typed, stopping every few letters to try and focus on the blurry screen, " _1) Why are you here? 2) I need my glasses, bedside table, please. 3) Am I repeating?_ " She handed the phone back and Regina got up, heading out of the bathroom.

"I'm here because you're my friend and you messaged me saying you were sick." Regina came back into the bathroom watching as Emma sipped from the glass, she gently slid the glasses onto Emma's face and knelt beside her, tucking a few strands of escapee behind the blonde's ear."You're not repeating, I'm not repeating.. Thanks to you." Regina smiled and looked at Emma softly before standing, holding a hand out to Emma also. "I brought you soup, chicken, it always helps when I'm not feeling well, my father made it."

* * *

Emma woke quickly to a weight ontop of her and it took her a second to remember what'd happened. _Regina coming over. Soup. Listening to her talk about how shocked all her teachers were that she'd managed to pass the exams. Watching Netflix with Regina. And somehow falling asleep with her in my arms._ Emma thought to herself. _God, she smell's like Apples and Vanilla._ Emma thought as she took a deep breath, Regina's head on her chest made the smell waft up instantly.

Emma looked at the digital clock on her bedside table and blinked a few times, it was almost five in the morning, and the alarm was due to go off any second how, she gently eased out of Regina's koala grip and slapped the stop button as soon as the alarm made it's first chirp.

Grabbing her blanket, she put it over Regina and headed to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took her glasses off, washing her face and taking a big drink of water before slipping her glasses on once more and heading back into the room, spotting her guitar in the corner, she smiled and grabbed it, opening her window, she stepped out onto the roof and leaned back against the slope of the roof, strumming lightly before a song came to mind.

* * *

Regina woke slowly and stretched out, smiling softly as Emma set a tray on the bedside table, Emma tore a page from her notebook and then folded it up before setting it under a plate of pancakes, pointing to the tray, Emma then handed Emma another note. " _Eat, My father has gone out, so I'll be downstairs (Thank you for bringing over my missed homework! - That's what I'll be doing) for when you've finished eaten and read the other letter - Please eat first!_ "

Sitting up, Regina pulled the tray onto her lap, nodding, she dipped a pancake in syrup and took a bite, almost moaning at the taste. "Emma, these are amazing." Emma smiled shyly and headed downstairs.

* * *

Regina had just finished eating when she remembered the note Emma left her under the plate, taking the note, Regina sat back as she began to unfold it.

" _Regina, I know this is going to seem stupid, but there's something I must confess,_

 _I'm in love with you, and I have been for quite sometime._

 _I fully understand if you'd like nothing to do with me, but just know,_

 _even though you don't return the feelings, your friendship is enough._

 _-Yours Truly, Emma Swan._ "

Regina quickly moved the tray off her lap and ran downstairs, looking up at Emma had a guitar in her hands, already starting to strum some chords.

But it was what happened next that shocked Regina the most.

Emma looked up at Regina and opened her mouth.

 _I'm a ghost in your eyes._  
 _A shadow you can't seem to recognize._  
 _I have a thought of you for every, star in the sky_  
 _But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind._  
 _Yeah, I'm scared._

 _Will our stars ever align?_  
 _Will two hearts, beat in time?_  
 _These words you should always remember,_  
 _To you, my heart I surrender._  
 _Chasing love that can never be mine._  
 _Maybe one day you'll realize._  
 _These words you should always remember,_  
 _To you, my heart I surrender._

 _And I can't count the times._  
 _I stayed awake pretending you were mine._  
 _Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,_  
 _Why can't I make you mine?_

 _Will our stars ever align?_  
 _Will two hearts, beat in time?_  
 _These words you should always remember,_  
 _To you, my heart I surrender._  
 _Chasing love that can never be mine._  
 _Maybe one day you'll realize._  
 _These words you should always remember,_  
 _To you, my heart I surrender._

 _Will our stars ever align?_  
 _Will two hearts, beat in time?_  
 _These words you should always remember,_  
 _To you, my heart I surrender._  
 _Chasing love that can never be mine._  
 _Maybe one day you'll realize._  
 _These words you should always remember,_  
 _To you, my heart I surrender._

* * *

Regina had tears in her eyes as she stared at Emma speechless. The first time she ever hears Emma say a word, and the blonde sings. Like a fucking angel!

Emma had just sang, for her.

Regina rushed across the lower level of the apartment and Emma quickly set the guitar down, just in time for Regina to crash their lips together.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist lifting her up as she deepened the kiss.

"Emma," Regina whispered lightly. "Please, I need to hear you speak.. Say my name, please, I'm begging you." Regina murmured against her lips.

"R-Regina Mills, I-I'm in love with you." Emma said, although her voice were a little hoarse, after being silent for eight years and suddenly over working it by singing, Regina couldn't care less, she kissed Emma against and smiled.

"I'm in love with you too, Emma Swan."

* * *

 _ **A/N; This was a one-shot, please, Review and let me know what you think, I apologize for all typo's, it's 4:40am,**_

 _ **Meg, here you go my sweet!(: It's up with a few hours to spare till you get off work :3**_

 _Song- I Prevail - My Heart I Surrender._


End file.
